Roy
"Of COURSE I know what I'm doing! Its not like I'm not a super genius or anything!" : : : : :Lord Roy '''of Pherae is a member of SM Crew, and is SM's right hand man and 3rd in command, as well as the leader of Team SSBM, and a former member of the Lone Swordsmen. History Quest to save Elibe (For the full story, please play Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi/Sword of Seals for GBA) Roy's quest to save the continent of Elibe went extrodinarily well. There had been no casualties, and they had all the divine weapons. Everything had been going perfectly as his army went into the Dragon Temple to save Idoun from herself. Unfortunately, it was within the temple that tragedy struck. Despite taking the most skilled within his group, and all of the divine weapons, Roy's group was decimated by the time they reached Idoun's chamber. Bartre, Lugh, Ray, Cecilia, Thany, Clarine... they had all died. Rutger, Dieck and Klein had told Roy, Fa and Lilina to go on... they were never heard from again. Within Idoun's chamber... a memory was created. A memory that, today, Roy attempts to lock out of his mind... that was the day when Lilina, Hector's daughter and the girl Roy loved, was killed by Idoun, mere moments before Roy was able to pacify her. After seeing Idoun, Fa and those who didn't go into the temple back Home, Roy left Pherae in the care of his father, saying "If I can't defend the girl I love.. how can I defend a nation...?" The Lone Swordsmen Some time after Roy became a wanderer. During his wanders, he met Marth, at the time on his own wandering journey. Joining forces, they met a bit of a paradox in the forms of Link and Young Link. On Link's suggestion, the four became the Lone Swordsmen, a travelling mercenary group. Their time was filled with much success and bounty. It served to help Roy keep the Dragon Temple, and his personal failure, off of his mind. Unfortunately, his luck would run out, when he and Marth, on a mission to disable a clone factory, fell into a faulty clone machine. The machine spit out inmeasurable numbers of Roy and Marth clones, all completely perverted and idiotic. Roy and Marth themselves, however, gained super intelligence. Unfortunately, a pair of clones reunited with the elves first... and when Roy and Marth reunited with them, Link was mentally scarred, and Young Link had been turned into a child sex offender. Roy and Marth decided it was best to split up, and Roy became a wanderer once more... The Smash Tournament, Joining SM Eventually, Roy got wind that the second Smash Tournament, titled Smash Tournament Melee, had been announced. Roy, along with 24 others, including all members of the Lone Swordsmen, made it through qualifying easily. Roy ultimately won the tournament, defeating Fox McCloud in the semi-finals, and Samus Aran in the finals. After celebrating, Roy, along with Fox and Samus, were approached by a teenage boy, who requested that they join him. Fox and Samus joined on the promise of money for any bounties. Roy, with nowhere to go after Pherae and Lone Swordsmen, decided to join for the hell of it. The teenager was, of course, SM. SM Crew, Team SSBM Due to participating in a Smash Tournament, Roy was now imbued with the power of Smasher's Law, just like Fox, Samus, Link, Marth, Young Link, and everyone else who had been there. Realizing what Smasher's Law meant for their surviviability, SM sent Roy, Fox and Samus on many a mission together. Often, one or more would die at least once on every mission, but Roy wasn't phased. He knew what Smasher's Law meant for him. Even if the times where Home Run Bats were in play hurt like hell. Through their exploits, Roy, Fox and Samus became an inseperable team, known as Team SSBM. Roy, with his super genius level intelligence, was named the leader and tactician. He also eventually became SM's right hand man, and the third (second before Talim joined) in command of the whole crew. Hes still there today, though his self imposed psyche locks on the Dragon Temple have been slowly failing since seeing Idoun again.... Eclipse Island; Leader of the Coalition Eventually, Derek Zerus Barona, for lack of a better term, snapped. Upon hearing of the theft of KD's ''HYPER DEATH RAY'', Roy took Fox and Samus to perform initial exploration of the island. They did not last long, though they got an idea of just how bad it could get. Later, it would be Roy, along with Zach, among others, who would discover the Ryaga's location on the island- the Western Grasslands. Eventually, upon deducing that the Ryaga was almost certainly the location of the WMD, Roy would take Fox and Samus there to lead a charge upon the Ryaga... a charge that started as just Team SSBM, Marth and Link, but ultimately grew into the Coalition Force... a force that was ultimately successful in retrieving the ''HYPER DEATH RAY''''' from the madman's hands. Weapons and Abilities Weapons *Sword of Seals: Near the end of his journey in Elibe, Roy came into possession of the continent's most powerful weapon, the Sword of Seals. Roy has carried the divine blade as his primary weapon ever since. It is imbued with minor dragon power; enough on its own to be super effective against dragons. Combined with the blood of his mother (Ninian) flowing within him (and despite the fact she was an ICE dragon!), Roy is able to unleash the true power of the Sword.... the power of T3H PH1R3. *Other Weapons: Roy has been known to weild other weapons as well. In addition to other swords, and weapons that were legal in the Smash Tournament such as Super Scopes, Roy has been known to use things such as gold PP7s, M16s, RPG-7s, and on a couple occasions, even SM's Super Atomic Death Beam Cannon of Obliteration. Abilities *T3H PH1R3: Also known as Divine Fire, Roy is able to channel dragon flames in his attacks with the Sword of Seals. Roy uses this to great effect, being able to burn with even a simple slash. *Flare Blade: Roy's signature attack with the Sword of Seals. He focuses his energy and the dragon's fire within the blade for 4 seconds. After that time, Roy brings his sword down in a heavy, explosive slash, capable of inflicting instant death on Smashers, and massive damage on non-smashers. *Hyper Flare Blade: When with Fox and Samus, Roy is capable of unleashing the Hyper Flare Blade. Samus begins to hold a charge shot, that Fox uses his blaster to charge further, while Roy charges a Flare Blade. Upon the 4th second, Roy leaps into the sky, where Samus fires the shot. Roy then unleashes the Flare Blade into the shot, catapulting it into the target. The resulting explosion is known as one of the most destructive attacks short of WMDs within the entire ITWverse. *Smasher's Law: Like all Smash Tournament participants, Roy is imbued with the powers of Smasher's Law. This means he will revive from death whenever he is killed, barring extreme circumstances. Unfortunately, its not without a price: Like all imbued, Roy is super weak to certain weapons; a full swing to any part of his body with a Home Run Bat instantly kills him, among other things. *Super Intelligence: After Lone Swordsmen, Roy gained genius intelligence. He is perfectly capable of technological marvels and hackings, but he prefers to leave those to SM. What Roy DOES use, however, is his superior tactical intellect; more often than not, he will be able to attack weak points for massive damage consistiently and quickly. *Final Smash: Critical Flare: Much like Link and Toon Link, Roy's final smash bears striking similarity to Marth's. He rushes at the enemy, just like Marth does, and if he hits, the enemy suffers potentially fatal damage. The key difference is Roy can't rush nearly as far as Marth can, however he leaves a burning trail in his wake, similar to Mario's Final Smash. Allies and Enemies Allies *Fox McCloud *Samus Aran *SM *Talim *SM Crew members *Link *Marth *Ike *KD Rio *KD's estate *Idoun *Lilina (deceased) *Members of his army (some deceased) Enemies *DARK SM *Zephiel of Bern *Cerebral Assassain *Young Link (no malicious intent) Random Facts *Though not common knowledge within the ITWverse, Roy is one-half ice dragon. Its a fact that he is proud of, but doesn't flaunt, seeing no need to do so. *Before the war with Bern, the Lycian League, as soon as a son was born to Eliwood, and a daughter to Eliwood's best friend Hector, had long anticipated a full scale union of the League once both came of age. And truth be told, they were probably RIGHT. Thanks to tragedy, though, the League is still a League, with Eliwood watching both Pherae and Ostia. Its a fact that depresses Roy whenever he thinks of it. *Fun fact; Roy and Lilina were DANGEROUSLY close to being cousins, as Hector married the Pegasus Knight Florina. Until meeting Ninian, Eliwood had his eyes upon Florina's sister Fiora... *Between himself, Fox and Samus, Roy was the only one who didn't partake in Smash Tournament Brawl. Because of this, and his super intelligence, a fair number of SM crew consider Roy to be in a sort of Tacticianal role.﻿ ﻿ Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Smashers